It's Always Going to Be There
by cesoth
Summary: It's Always Going to Be There no matter how hard Lucas and Peyton try to fight it that bond they never goes away. Could there be more to it then they know?
1. Chapter 1

It's Always Going to be There

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Tree Hill characters.

Intro: Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott knew that the connection they have to each other is always going to be there. No matter how hard they fight it or whomever they are involved with it is there. Is there something more to this connection they have yet to know?

Chapter 1

"Brooke you have lost your mind, do you really believe in that kind of stuff?" Peyton questioned.

"I'm telling you P if you had heard what I did you would be questioning it too." Brooke told her.

"Lucas and I are connected for life; soulmates destine to be together through this life and all the rest we have been in and will be in." "Brooke do you even know how that sounds when you say it?" asked Peyton.

"All I am saying is that it is possible." Brooke said.

"I can tell you one thing Lucas and I are done for good." stated Peyton.

"Ok you can think that all you want to P Sawyer but time will tell." Brooke told her as she left.

Peyton got back to work but something Brooke had said just kept gnawing at her. She thought to herself.

"Could any of that be true?"

"No she was just fooling herself"

Lucas was coaching the Ravens basketball team along with Skills. They had practice.

"Hey man is it true you and skinny girl are through?" questioned Skills.

"Yeah we are done." Just did not work out too much history between us." Lucas said

"Sorry to hear that Luke we thought you two were the couple." Skills said.

In New York City a young editor was reading Lucas's book "The Unkindness of Ravens." This book had been pushed around for some time now and she just wanted to see what it was about.

Peyton had sent copies of the manuscript to many publishing house but nothing but rejections were sent to Lucas. Peyton wanted Lucas's book to be published; Lucas really wanted to be an author.

After Lindsey Strauss finished reading the manuscript she knew it had to be published. It was a story of pain, hurt, triumph and love; it was a story that needed to be told. And she wanted to be the one to do so. So she called the number that came with the manuscript and got Lucas's voice mail. She left a message for him to call her back.

At Tric Peyton was busy setting up interviews to find some new talent. When Haley came in.

"Hi Peyton, you ok?" "I heard about you and Luke." Haley told her.

"Hey Hales, it really has been coming for a long time now you know that." "I am not saying it does not hurt it does but this time there is no going back." "He told me he hated me and I ruined his life." Peyton told her.

"He was drunk Peyton he had no idea what he was saying." Haley said.

"You did not see the look in his eyes or hear how angry he was; he meant every word he said." "They say that a person who is drunk says what they really mean." Peyton told her.

"Haley I really don't want to talk about it anymore." stated Peyton.

"Not another word." Haley said.

The start to work on Mia's record when Peyton's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. it was Lucas she just turned her phone off. Haley looked over at her knowing who it was that called.

"I have not answered him for the last three days you would think he gets the hint that I do not want to talk to him." stated Peyton.

Lucas then called back this Lindsey Strauss person.

"Ms. Lindsey Strauss, this is Lucas Scott I got your message about you wanting to talk to me about my book." Lucas said.

"Yes, Mr. Scott I do." "I really think this could be a real bestseller." Lindsey told him.

"I have had so many rejection letters I was sure no one would give it a chance." Lucas said.

"How soon can you come to New York City and we can meet and talk about it?" questioned Lindsey.

"How dose tomorrow sound, I need to make reservations and arrangements but I can take the shuttle to New York in the morning." said Lucas.

"I look forward to meeting you Lucas." Lindsey said and then hung up.

Lucas could not wipe the smile off his face this is the chance he has been waiting for and it all thanks to one person. The person who believed in him with all her heart Peyton.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucas went to New York to me with this Lindsey Strauss. He was not sure of what to expect. He told her secretary who he was and she picked up the phone and called Lindsey to tell her that Lucas Scott was here. Lindsey told her to send him in.

Lucas knocked on her door. Lindsey got up and opened it for him.

"Mr. Scott come in please." Lindsey said.

"Please call me Lucas." he told Lindsey.

"I am happy you could come so soon to New York." she said.

"I have been waiting a long time for this to happen." "I have gotten nothing but rejection letters from most of the places that Peyton sent it to." Lucas told her.

"So you and Peyton are still together?" questioned Lindsey.

"No not any longer just did not work out." Lucas said.

Lucas and Lindsey talked at great length about what she would like to see happen with the book. He told her what he would like to see where it would go if it really could happen. It was close to lunchtime when Lindsey asked if he wanted to go and get some lunch and see some of the city. So Lucas and Lindsey left for the rest of the day to see the best city in the world.

Peyton was back in her office at Tric when the door came busting open. It was none other than Brooke Davis.

"I knew I find you here working your skinny ass off." Brooke smirked.

"Brooke please we have had this discussion before let it go." Peyton said.

"You can work all you want P Sawyer but that is not going to make the real problem go away." Brooke said.

"Why are you here Brooke?" "I thought you were going to be in New York City in meetings." stated Peyton.

"I decided to let Bitchtoria do the meetings." Brooke told her.

"Does not sound the B Davis I know." Peyton said.

"I just did feel like going to New York today that's all." said Brooke.

"Ok, Brooke what aren't you telling me?" questioned Peyton.

"I don't know what you mean." stated Brooke.

"You better spill it or I have many ways of making you spill it, you know that." Peyton told her.

"All right, Lucas was going to be on the shuttle to New York to meet an editor for his book." "I did not want to be on the same shuttle he was as I think if I see him I want to do horrible things to him." she told Peyton.

"That's great I hope it works out for Lucas, he has waited and wanted this for a very long time." "I hope this is the one for him." said Peyton.

"How can you say that?" "After the way he treated you." stated Brooke.

"Brooke I have no ill will against Lucas, yes I was upset and angry still am." "But I am happy for him if he can get this book published then another he will be the writer he wants to be." "It's just the Lucas and I don't work we are toxic together after so long." "One day he will find the right person for him and I will be happy for him." Peyton told her.

"You really believe what you just told me?" Brooke questioned her.

"Yes." Peyton said.

"Then you are a damn fool P Sawyer!" Brooke told her.

"Brooke I can do this I am busy and need to get back to work, so if you came just to yell at me please leave." stated Peyton.

"Whatever you say, but remember this the day is going to come when you will see that I am right." Brooke said as she left.

After Brooke left Peyton put her hands over her face and said to herself. "I love her but sometimes she can be a royal pain in the ass."


End file.
